Cut
by FancyToaster
Summary: Leona lifted her sleeve and Abby couldn't believe what she saw. STOP BULLYING! SPEAK UP! SUICIDE IS REAL AND PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY HURTING! TRUE STORY


**Based on a true story. FYI I didn't do what Leona did in the story my friend did. I was Abby. Please do not be a fucking bitch to someone just because you don't like them. If you don't like someone and they didn't do shit to you, leave them alone. Don't have anything to do with them. You probably don't know the person that well and you most likely don't know what they have to put up with.**

**If you do pick on people you don't like then be disgusted with yourself. You give that person a hell of a lot of trouble and that person may want to die. It's **_**your**_** fault. I hope you feel bad about yourself. That person isn't even worth your time. Just stop associating yourself from that person. I know it sounds lame and over used but just ignore them.~HOWEVER, if said person bothered you once, say screw them and leave then alone. If the problem persists, let them know that they are going to be punched in the next ten seconds if they can't shut the hell up and get the hell on with their lives.**

**Bystandards (people who watch), speak up. If the person is your friend then speak up. You should know that it hurts them to be made fun of. If you don't know the person, speak up and make a new friend. You never know when you need a friend. If you hate the person but is ignoring them, speak up. It's what a decent person would do. It shouldn't matter whether they bully is a friend or not. Your 'friend' isn't very nice. I'm not a nice person but picking on some random girl/boy is just plain assholish. Your friend is a bully and should be ashamed. SPEAK UP! The person could be like Leona in this story or my friend in real life.**

**People who have been bullied, don't do anything drastic like cutting yourself and popping pills and smoking. It's disgusting and unhealthy. Try writing, like I do (I have a million poems saved on to my laptop but I only posted one of my earlier ones [**Inside Out**]), or talking and being random, like my friend, or drawing, or anything BESIDES things that will get yourself killed. People do care about you and you shouldn't wanna die or punish yourself. Those bastards that are doing it to you should. Don't worry, if you have a religion then stick to it like glue, if not then remember Karma might be a bitch, but she's beautiful.**

**SUICIDE AND CUTTERS DO EXIST. IT'S NOT FAKE AND IT CAN HAPPEN TO ANYONE. THIS SHIT HAPPENEDS ALL OF THE TIME AND BEING THROUGH IT IS SCARY. NOT JUST FOR THE VICTIM BUT THE VICTIM'S FRIENDS. I WAS FREAKED OUT WHEN I FOUND OUT. I WANTED TO CRY AND DID WHEN I GOT HOME. IF YOU EVER FEEL DOWN IN THE DUMPS ABOUT SOMETHING, PM ME. IF YOU JUST WANNA SAY HI, PM ME. I'M A PRETTY AWESOME PERSON WHOSE HAS/IS BEING BULLIED. THIS HAS BEEN A PUBLIC SEVICE ANNOUNCEMENT FROM KRYSTAL NALAI A.K.A KUKI'WALLYXBRAT'BOOMER OR I'M CRAZY BUT WHO CARES. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY/NIGHT.**

"Your kids are going to be creepy, Kooks," Abby said to one of her best friends. The two were talking about how they were going to be when they got older. Abby wanted to be different from everybody else in the nieghborhood. Her house would have rainbows and bunnies maiming each other and a shiny orange door. The inside would be covered completely in carpet and there would be an awesome set of stairs, that she would occasionally trip over. Her husband would be a funny, goofy, klutsy guy who couldn't dance and looked like Gerard Way. **(One of the sexiest guys alive) **He'd eat ice cream in the winter and drink hot chocolate in the summer with her. He'd be around her height but constantly mock her shortness, while she called him annoying nicknames such as 'munchie'. He'd love animals, except for spiders. He would hate those things with a burning passion. He'd let her keep a pet raccoon, despite the rabies 'd be the happiest couple in the world.

Thinking beyond that, she imagined having one or two kids, each perfect in their own ways. They'd have to be really smart like her and each must love My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Coldplay, ect. They also had to be well behaved, not all of the time, but she was **not **raising and brats. They wouldn't take any crap from people. They would be independant and strong. They could be trusted when left home alone and would be pretty damn awesome children. They would also take turns and share resposiblity for the family pet raccoons, Sparky and Foamy.

Kuki wanted basically the same thing except for the house. She wanted a dark colored house in the middle of the woods. She stated that it would be huge and eerie and no one would break in because they were afraid of her two rotties. He husband wouldn't be as goofy but he'd be a great dancer.

Suddenly, the lud slam of the heavy wooden door jolted the two schoolgirls out their future fantasies and back into reality. The duo looked around and saw over on the right side on the room, snickering teenagers. Abby tapped her friend, Ace and asked "The hell just happened?" Ace frowned and began to crack his knuckles.

"They're messing with her, _again," _he said, obviously irritated. Kuki sighed sadly, while Abby face palmed herself. _Do these kids have anything better to do with their lives than to pick on her? _Abby fumed silently. She had enough of people bulling her friend, Leona. Leona did nothing wrong. She was simply a cool, funny, smart, yet odd girl with a thing for Pokemon and rock music. Sure, Leeona wasn't the prettiest girl in the entire school, and maybe she was just a little exagerrative but she wasn't a awful person. In fact she was absolutely amazing. _Out of the kahjillion people to bully why'd they pick on her? _Abby pondered. _Is it because-_het thoughts were inturrupted with a softer, but still loud and angry slam of the door. Leeona came in like a whirlwind and pulled up a seat by Abby, Kuki, and Ace but not without flipping off a few people.

The teacher in the room saw this and gave a sly smile. He knew that she had it harder than others and ttried to help but she blocked out certain people from her personal problems. Leona really liked Mrs. Thompson, she was her favorite teacher but she wasn't ready to share with her just yet. Abby looked at the red headed girl and repeated the question she asked Ace, "The hell just happened?" Leona looked downward and sighed deeply.

"Those guys over there spit in my drink and then started throwing stuff at me and Pikachu," she muttered loud enough for everyone around her to hear. Abby looked over her shoulder and gave the 'cool' kids a glare and the middle finger. She was going to someone's ass tomarrow, but right now she had bigger problems at hand. "I-If I sh-show you guys something wi-will you promise not to tell anyone?" Kuki, Abby, and Ace exchanged looks and promised, Abby even going as far as making and 'x' over her heart. Leona sighed and began rolling up her sleeve.

Abby didn't and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Along Leona's arms was a bunch of tiny cuts going every direction possible.


End file.
